Early Mornings
by ClosetFMAfan
Summary: Somethings can only be done in the early morning. AlMei Week.


**I really wish i could do more justice to the prompt that I suggested, but I have to go in like three minutes and I'm not coming back home until noon tomorrow. So this is the best I got if I'm posting on time.**

**I would just like to say that this story is brought to you by Daylight- Maroon 5 cover by Typler War, Chester See, and Lindsey Stirling. It's better the the original and THE SONG for writing cuddle fluffs.**

* * *

"Al?" Mei squinted at the shape of her husband getting out of bed. She fought to clear her mind of the cobwebs and finally came to the realization that it was morning. Hardly morning, really, it was still dark. What on earth was Al doing up this early?

He turned around as her slipped on his shirt and began to button it up. "Sorry to wake you, darling."

"What are you doing?" she asked blearily. He smiled gently and bent down to kiss her. Luckily enough for Mei, Al was not the type to have morning breath. She couldn't say that much for him kissing her.

"Have you ever seen the sun rise over the ocean?"

Mei frowned. "No."

"Neither have I, and I think this might be our only chance to ever do it. You don't have to though. It is terribly early."

"What will you do if I fall asleep watching it?"

"I'll carry you back here and keep watch over you while you sleep."

He won.

She pulled herself out of bed with his help and got dressed as quickly as she could with Al's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Shall we go?"

"Do you know a place where we could do that? Would they let us onto the beach that early?"

"They have sailors down there right now, waiting for the tide. I can't see them not letting us as long as we're not getting in the way."

She nodded and held onto his arm as he led her through the small hotel and then down the streets of the little sea side village. Being outside in the crisp air helped wake her up a bit, so she released Al a bit.

He however disliked her letting go of him, and pulled her closer.

She wasn't going to complain.

So they continued to travel through the streets until the beach finally came into view. True to what Al had said, there was already activity going on by the docks were boats were being loaded up to head out into the ocean. This particular village had a healthy trade with a particularly difficult island to reach. There were very few men who attempted to make the journey to it because of the difficulty of the trip and the hostility of the people. This village was one of the few that bothered, and they prospered because of it.

Al and Mei, however, did not head for the docks, but instead made their way to the sand that bordered the water.

They didn't have a blanket, so both of them just sat down directly in the sand and watched the small disk of light starting to peak over the horizon. When Mei shivered, Al pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She happily snuggled into his warmth.

The disk rose higher and higher, first lightening the dark blue around it before introducing hues of pink and orange to the skyline. The clouds seemed to absorb the colors until they began to bleed into each other.

Mei sighed happily and rested her head against Al's chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you glad I woke you up now?"

"Yes. This is perfect. Sitting here with you watching the sun rise…" she drifted off and Al just smiled and continued to rub her arm for warmth.

"Yeah… I wish we could just freeze this moment right here and stay forever." Mei made an affirmative noise and snuggled deeper into him. The sun continued to rise until it was a full circle making its ascent.

Once it had, Al sighed heavily. "I guess it's time to get going now, huh?"

Mei didn't respond.

He raised an eyebrow and then checked his wife's even breathing.

She had fallen asleep.

Al snorted slightly and, true to his word, lifted her up in his arms and carried her the full three miles back to their room and laid her down in bed, watching over her until the morning was over.


End file.
